Orgasmia
by Poemusician
Summary: AH/AU. Bella nunca le dijo a Edward acerca del blog pervertido que ella visita. Y no estaba en sus planes contarselo. Hasta que... Lemmon.


**Disclaimer! **Meyer dueña de The Twilight Saga mientras que una pobretona como yo, se conforma con soñar y jugar con los personajes.

Dedicado a: **RobOrgasmia por su primera aniversario. ¡Por muchas más RobOrgasmos! **–guiño, guiño-.

**Advertencia:** Muchas de las cosas centrales de este one-shot como el blog, fotos y comentarios son reales. ¡Así que no roben! Y si eres menor, ten cuidado con el lemmon.

Y por último pero no menos importante, gracias a mi Beta, **Darla Gilmore** por aguantar todas mis ideas absurdas y ayudarme a que mi imaginación haga cosas coherentes. Y muchísimas gracias a las fantásticas chicas **Betas FanFiction** por dármela, ¡les estaré en deuda por siempre!

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>Orgasmia**"**

«_Soy pervertida por naturaleza, no porque yo quiera_»

**.**

Bella se sentó sobre la cómoda y grande cama de hotel y prendió el televisor.

Tenía unas cuantas horas por delante. Apenas eran las nueve de la mañana y Edward no volvería hasta después de las doce del mediodía, así que debía encontrar algo con qué entretenerse hasta entonces para no aburrirse. Tal vez si fuera un poquito más valiente, se habría aventurado a hacer turismo en la ciudad por su cuenta, pero en una ciudad como Los Ángeles, para ella, sería muy fácil perderse. Y sinceramente, no quería causarle más problemas a Edward, suficiente había tenido con los reporteros en el aeropuerto el día anterior por la tarde. Hacía meses que sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo cuando tomó valor de donde no tenía para arriesgarse y poner su corazón en esa relación que muchas veces debía ser mantenida a distancia.

Cambió de canal durante un rato y dejó momentáneamente el programa Extreme «MakeOver: Home Edition».

¡Dios! Estaba más que nerviosa y ansiosa. Emocionada. Estados Unidos no era su país favorito. Estaba lejos de serlo, pero mientras Edward estuviese a su lado, el resto no importaba.

Se movió de manera rápida sobre la cama para recostarse boca abajo y sintió una incomodidad justo en la unión de sus piernas.

Maldito Edward.

No mintió cuando le había prometido, la noche anterior, que al día siguiente sentiría las consecuencias de haberle pedido literalmente «más» y «profundo y rápido». Oh sí. Luego de haberle pedido aquello, su «inconscientemente sensual» novio, lo había cumplido al pie de la letra. Si cerraba los ojos, todavía podía verlo. Con sus suaves pero al mismo tiempo marcados músculos, el tacto de la piel bajo sus manos, su ancha espalda, sus jadeos mezclados con palabras de amor y algunas que otras subiditas de tono. Recordaba su frase favorita de la noche anterior.

—"_Te lo haré como un animal"._

Apretó sus piernas. ¡Jodida mierda, su acento!

Y luego de eso, todo lo que recordaba era sus ojos verdosos brillantes como el fuego, el ruido del cabecero de la cama chocando contra la pared al ritmo de cada estocada y el fogoso roce de sus pieles buscando la calidez de la contraria.

Bella abrió los ojos al sentir caliente, _allí_.

Volvió su atención al televisor y mantuvo apretado el botón de _channel_ con el signo del _más_. Lo detuvo en MTV, pero viendo que pasaban esa cosa bizarra de Jersey Shore, dejó sus esperanzas a CNN; pero quedó decepcionada cuando vio que daban uno de sus programas de opinión.

Suspiró frustrada y apagó el televisor para luego tirar el control hacia alguna parte de la cama.

¿Qué haría ahora para entretenerse?

No tenía las ganas y las fuerzas suficientes para salir de la habitación pero tampoco quería quedarse acostada. Dormir no era una opción, no quería tener sueños eróticos con su novio y la noche anterior en cuanto cerrara los ojos.

Volvió a suspirar de nuevo y se sentó como antes sobre la cama. Escudriñó con sus ojos el espacio que la rodeaba, buscando algo que atrajera su mirada. Estuvo unos segundos hasta que su mirada se posó en sus valijas. Bueno, si el bolso de viaje de su novio se considerase "valija" en el sentido estricto de la palabra. En la de Edward mayormente había ropa, quitando la Xbox que llevaba con él a todos lados; pero no quería jugar sola, aunque debería, después de haber perdido la noche anterior y haberle cumplido su deseo a su querido novio; y la guitarra que siempre cargaba al hombro para todos lados, la cual la llamaba a practicar, pero hizo caso omiso. Su valija era la siguiente y recordó que había traído su portátil y sus apuntes de la universidad. Descartó lo segundo, no iba a tocar ni una mísera hoja de «Historia Latinoamericana y Argentina II» hasta que estuviese en el avión de vuelta. Pero a la que no le pudo decir no, fue a la portátil.

Una vez que la tuvo en sus manos y volvió a la cama, abrió la tapa y la prendió. Hacía tres semanas que no la tocaba y eso ya era mucho. La universidad, la familia, las amigas y el novio, consumían su tiempo. En especial el novio, que era actor y que cada vez que podía iba a visitarla a su casa. Si no, siempre estaban mandándose mensajes, e-mails y hablando por Skype. ¡Dios, bendito sea Skype!

El iniciar una relación con Edward Cullen marcó un antes y un después en su vida.

Él se había transformado en su norte o había confirmado serlo de verdad. Porque siempre lo amo desde antes de conocerlo en persona. Recordaba el tiempo en que lo veía en las películas, en las noticias y en muchos blogs y portales de chimentos. Oh, cómo había sufrido con estos últimos, y todo por los rumores de noviazgo con su coestrella.

Sintió un malestar en recordar eso último, pero tan pronto como llegó, se fue por dos cosas. La primera porque hasta cierto punto habían sido verdad, y que ahora no era más que pasado porque Edward la amaba a ella como tantas veces le había dicho él y dejado muy en claro con sus acciones y hechos. Y la segunda, es porque algo en el fondo de su mente reaccionó al pensar en la palabra «blogs».

Se notaba que hacía tres semanas que no tocaba la portátil, de lo contrario se habría acordado de _eso_.

Había pocos secretos que Bella no le había contado a Edward o que le había dicho, pero que él no lo entendió porque ella no le había explicado con claridad. Aunque había dos que sin duda ella nunca se los revelaría.

Y este era una de ellos.

Una vez que conecto la portátil a la red WIFI del hotel, abrió el Google Chrome y tecleó la dirección.

—¡Bendito seas, EdOrgasmia! – exclamó en voz baja cuando la página del blog cargó.

Antes de conocer a Edward, esta era una de las cosas que hacía. Entrar y dejar que su lado pervertido saliera a la luz.

No importaba cómo había llegado a ese blog, lo importante era que se había convertido en su lugar predilecto. Claro que antes de conocer a Edward y vivir su última noche en Londres hace unos meses atrás en la cual dejó de ser virgen. Físicamente, aclaremos, porque si habláramos de mentalmente…

EdOrgasmia, era un blog «solo para mentes pervertidas». ¡Y vaya que lo era!

Había muchísimos videos con fotos_ interesantes_, algunas con efectos que las dejaban perfectas, al ritmo de canciones subidas de tonos que hacían el acompañante perfecto. También estaban las fotos reales de Edward, las cuales algunas eran de ideas explicitas y otras tenían las ideas de doble sentido. Muchas bajo los títulos como "Team Paquete" o "Happy Trial", las cuales eran sus favoritas y el de muchas otras.

Todavía recordaba una foto de su querido y sexual novio en el papel del vampiro protagonista en la saga de vampiros que participaba y en una escena que aparecía con la camisa abierta dejando ver su pálido y brillante torso y el caminito feliz que tanto las volvía loca. Todas querían ser la afortunada que conociera _el pueblo_. Luego, y sin dudas lo mejor, eran los photoshops. Cuerpo marcados, algunos dejando ver _paquetes_ impresionantes, entre otras características, eran los muchos que la cara de Edward protagonizaba, dejando con ganas de más a las visitas, frustradas de no poder encontrarlo en el sofá o en la cama como en la foto dejaba ver que estaba y con unas cuantas bajas en las filas de la ropa interior.

—Todavía me deben unas cuantas docenas de bragas — masculló Bella con una sonrisa traviesa mientras comentaba en uno de los nuevos post. Rió con ganas.

Nunca le diría a Edward acerca de esa página. Prefería que su novio viviera en la ignorancia de hasta dónde podía llegar su lado pervertido. Ella se evitaría la vergüenza de su vida y él no se pondría tímido por un buen tiempo. Aunque no lo pareciera, tras la sonrisa y mirada picara, se ocultaba la timidez que sus más allegados caracterizaban de él. O cuando se reía y se revolvía el cabello con su mano.

Bella hubiera suspirado como loca enamorada si no estuviera tan concentrada en el blog.

Pasó el tiempo viendo las imágenes y videos, y riendo con los comentarios. Y más con los propios suyos. Le daba vergüenza pensar que ella había escrito esas cosas pero sabía que en el momento eran verdad y que si tuviera que comentar algo, comentaría lo mismo que antes. Había post en los que se quedaba viendo las imágenes un buen rato como una real en la cual Edward vestía jeans, una remera de los Beastie Boys la cual se había alzado cuando él trataba de subirse a la cabeza la capucha de la campera que llevaba puesta, dejando ver un poco de su bóxer y su c_aminito feliz_. O la foto en los Golden Globes, que para aquella ocasión vistió un traje azul oscuro cuyo pantalón era apretado en la parte de su cadera y remarcaba la polla de su novio cuando estaba _dormida_.

—¡Uh, carajo! — dijo cuando sintió que sus bragas se mojaban —. _Ojalá Edward estuviera en este momento_ — pensó.

Siguiendo viendo el blog, tratando de ignorar el calor que sentía entre sus piernas, el cual cuando parecía insoportable las cerraba y las frotaba para conseguir algo de alivio contra la tela de su short de jean. Pero comprobó después de un largo rato que debía de dejar de ser testaruda, porque parecía no mejorar la incomodidad placentera que tenía entre sus piernas. Y menos luego de ver un photoshop de Edward vestido de vaquero en el cual había comentado que algo debía ser cabalgado.

—O seré yo la que debe serlo… — se quejó mientras enterraba el rostro entre las sábanas y como un acto reflejo se lamió los labios al sentirlos secos. No quería imaginarse a Edward haciéndole el amor en la pose de perrito.

Demasiado tarde, ya se lo había imaginado. O mejor dicho, recordado, cuando se habían aventurado a hacer las poses del kamasutra que les interesaban realizar durante su estadía en su casa de fin de semana, la primera vez que Edward había viajado al país para visitarla y conocer a su familia.

—¡¿Qué diablos…? — exclamó al ver que su cerebro no cooperaba con sus ganas de enfriar su cuerpo —. Tendré que recurrir a la antigua.

Se levantó de un salto de la cama y se encerró en el baño. Una buena ducha de agua fría era lo que necesitaba.

Se desnudó por completo y habiendo abierto la canilla de agua fría, suspiró y se metió bajo el chorro helado.

—¡Por las bolas de Mahoma y su _Santa _Madre! — vociferó sintiendo su piel erizarse y comenzó a temblar de frío. Podía hacer el calor que quisiese, pero estaba acostumbrada a bañarse con agua caliente en verano.

Siguió despotricando, hasta rayar la vulgaridad, contra el agua fría durante el minuto que pudo aguantar y que fue más que suficiente para bajar su nivel corporal a menos cero. Abrió la canilla de agua caliente hasta que encontró el nivel tibió para que sus músculos se relajaran y su boca solo saliera un gemido de satisfacción. Aprovechó la ocasión y se lavó el cabello y el cuerpo, tomándose su tiempo que era más de media hora. Se sintió mejor cuando olió el color chocolate de su crema de enjuague y secó su cuerpo con una de las gigantescas toallas del hotel. Se enrolló con esta luego de terminar y salió del bañó.

Edward ya había llegando y estaba usando su portátil.

—Hola, bebé — le saludó con cariño mientras se dirigía a la maleta que estaba en el piso.

Entonces reaccionó.

Edward estaba en la habitación. Estaba con _su _portátil. Y estaba viendo…

Horrorizada, se giró sobre sus talones y vio a su novio, quien estaba sonrojado y con los ojos bien abiertos viendo la pantalla.

—Edward… — dijo con timidez, deseando que el edificio la tragará y que no la escupiera hasta dentro de veinte años.

Hubo un silencio arrollador que en vez de parecer segundos fueron horas.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de esto antes? — fue todo lo que dijo mirándola con sus brillantes ojos verdosos. No podía identificar las emociones en ellos, eran varias y en su estado, avergonzada, podía interpretar todo mal.

Le sostuvo la mirada tratando de encontrar las palabras que expresaran con total sinceridad lo que sentía.

—Yo… tenía vergüenza — bajó la cabeza, sintiendo su rostro arder.

¡Dios! Ahora él iba a pensar que era demasiado pervertida. Más de lo de que ya pensaba. Necesitaba encontrar la piedra más pequeña del mundo y esconderse debajo de ella.

Rió.

—¡Bella, ven aquí, cariño!

Ella levantó la cabeza y vio que Edward sonreía mientras la miraba con cariño.

Un poco insegura todavía, caminó despacio hacia él y tomó su mano para subirse a la cama. Terminó sentada entre sus piernas y su trasero sintió a su paquete en todo su esplendor y despierto. Un placentero escalofrió recorrió su espalda y su cuerpo se encendió. Su intimidad ya estaba teniendo problemas con el termostato y sus pezones estaban erectos.

¡Oh, oh!

Sintió como la rodeaba con sus brazos pegándola más a su torso si era posible y con un beso tras su oreja derecha, le susurró:

—Muéstrame esa página y léeme solo tus comentarios.

Bella no pudo negarse. No cuando Edward, se ponía en modo seductor y le hablaba con voz baja y ronca, y sería. La estaba enloqueciendo.

Dirigió su dedo índice hacía el mouse táctil de la portátil y abrió la ventana del explorador de Google para ver donde había quedado la página.

Casi se desmaya al ver el título «Edmanip – Al final del arcoíris». Y la imagen debajo era tal como recordaba. Era un photoshop con la cara de Edward donde vestía solamente un bóxer blanco, el cual lo estaba abriendo para dejar explicito donde terminaba la imagen del arcoíris.

Edward rió y cuando se volvió a verlo sonrojada, se estaba pasando una mano por su cabello.

—Dime qué pusiste de comentario.

Rió ante su timidez mezclada con seducción y se giró para cumplir con su petición.

—«Siempre me tuvieron engañada de peque entonces. ¿Qué "al final del arcoíris estaba la hoya con monedas de los duendes"? Si esa es la hoya… ¡bienvenida! Si no lo es, pos la próxima vez que vea una arcoíris, me voy al final del arcoíris. »

—¡Por eso, es que aquella vez en Londres me dijiste lo del arcoíris! — exclamó entre carcajadas y Bella acordándose de lo mismo lo acompañó en la risa.

Eso sucedió unos días después de conocerlo en Londres el año anterior y el arcoíris había parecido esa tarde de lluvia con sol, raro para la época de diciembre. Cuando le había visto se había acordado del post y cuando le siguió, Edward cortaba su vista del extremo del arcoíris. Y hizo un comentario que Edward no entendió y cuando él le preguntó, le contestó de manera confusa.

—Parece ser que mi novia no tiene límites para su perversión — comentó Edward mientras que con los dedos dibujaba círculos sobre su vientre.

—Ya verás que tanto de razón tienes — rió ella y le mostró otra imagen —. Estoy segura que no te molestaría usar esto para mi, ¿verdad Edward?

La foto siguiente era también un photoshop de Edward con los puños contra la pared y dando una marcada espalda contra la cámara pero su rostro girado con expresión seria. Y todo lo que vestía era solamente una pollera escocesa. Se llamaba «Edmanip – Kiltward».

—No creo que tenga los huevos necesarios para hacer eso, lo siento amor – rió tímido.

—Yo te las puedo poner — susurró mirándole los labios con deseo y movió sus caderas hacia atrás para rozar su muy duro miembro. Para su satisfacción, el gimió —. Como dije en el comentario en ese tiempo: «¡Una razón para amar esas faldas! ¡El fácil acceso! »

—Bella…

Pero ella no le dejó terminar.

—O puedes hacer como esta imagen — apretó con la flechita en una imagen pequeña pero que ella reconoció apenas la vio —. ¡Dime que serás «El hombre de la pala» para mí!

Bella disfrutó mucho al ver la cara desencajada de Edward al ver el photoshop. Era, supuestamente, él desnudo retirando la nieve con una pala.

—Bella, me moriría de frío. ¡De hipotermia! — negó con la cabeza divertido.

—¡No lo harás! Escucha — le pidió y leyó lo que había comentado antes —: «Pos empezaré a ahorrar para comprar una maquina de nieve artificial y tener a ese bombonazo sacando la nieve con _su _pala de todos los lugares donde caiga».

—Pero _me calentarás _igual, ¿está bien? – aceptó mientras le besaba el cuello y succionó de una forma tan deliciosa que Bella se sonrojó y gimió quedito.

—Está bien.

—Muy bien, ahora sigue mostrándome _mi página_.

Ella rió entre dientes y le mostró otra imagen. Se titulaba: «Edmanip - ¡Yo primero! ». La foto mostraba a Edward de espalda con vestido como siempre y una remera gris. Era absolutamente verdadera la foto, salvó que decía «Get on my dick» cuando la verdadera decía «Get off my dick».

—¡Jesús, jodido, Cristo! He visto photoshop inocentes antes de esto, pero este siendo el más inocentes, por ahora no lo es tanto — observó divertido —. Son unas pervertidas sin remedió.

—¡Gracias! — sonrió girando levemente para besar su barbilla. Se había afeitado. Lástima, lo prefería más con barba.

Estuvo casi un minuto en esa posición disfrutando de aquella previa y cuando decidió seguir con la visita al blog, Edward habló:

—¿Así que no quieres que me miren? — sonrió de lado, era una sonrisa canalla que muy pocas veces era de verdad y solo debía comprobar el brillo de sus ojos para saber que esa vez era completamente en serio.

Casi le quita el aliento. _Casi_, porque quedó unos segundos con la mente en blanco al ver lo hermoso que era. Reaccionó al instante.

—¡No vale que leas los comentarios! ¡Yo los estoy leyendo! — se quejó falsamente, haciendo un puchero con sus labios secos. Se los lamió y vio como el color verde de los ojos de Edward se oscureció. ¡Había olvidado que le había enseñado a Edward cómo hablar español! O al menos defenderse.

—No has contestado mi pregunta, mi amor.

—De la misma forma que a ti no te gusta que los compañeros de trabajo de mi hermano digan _cosas_ sobre mí.

Estaba complacida consigo misma al ver el entrecejo fruncido de su actor preferido. Había tocado un asunto delicado. Al igual que ella, Edward era celoso y nunca lo decían en voz alta. Solamente se podían dar cuenta por la expresión del otro y la ola de rabia y celos en sus ojos. Pocas veces habían hablado acerca de los celos pero fueron las necesarias para aprender de ambos sin la necesidad de palabras.

—Los compañeros de tu hermano tienen más de treinta años — masculló entre dientes mientras la atraía más contra sí.

—Lo sé. Y yo solo te amo a ti, Edward – le dijo con toda sinceridad.

—Exacto. Así que ellos se pueden ir a la mismísima mierda porque tú eres mía — sonrió complacido y la besó en la sien.

Bella tomó esa acción como indició de que todo estaba bien ahora y que podían seguir con lo que estaban haciendo. Le mostró unas cuantas más fotos y videos. Edward se sorprendió al ver que había una extraña obsesión con sus pantalones y lo que había debajo de ellos. Se rió nervioso y volvió a despeinarse el cabello.

—¡No me jodas! — exclamó con los ojos desorbitados al ver un photoshop titulado: «La magía del photoshop 9 – This… this goes out to Derry down… just because» y mostraba a Edward desnudo y a una chica rubia devorándolo allí abajo.

—Bueno, al menos la expresión se parece a la que pones en esos momentos — rió Bella a carcajadas y antes de que su novio pudiera contestar leyó el comentario — «Ok, como dice Flo-rida "you spin my head right round, right round, when you go down (8)" no diré nada más jajajaja»

—Comenzaré a pensar que todas quieren _mi pala_ en vez de a mí, la persona — la expresión en la cara de Edward era de incredulidad mezclada con las ganas de reír —. Ahora quisiera saber si mi novia piensa igual que estas _tiernas e inocentes señoritas._

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, yo te amo por una cosa diferente — y buscó durante dos minutos en las fechas de abril-mayo del año corriente hasta que cliqueó en el titulo «Edporn – Ese dedo… GIF».

Y sí, esta era absolutamente verdadera; y mostraba a un Edward que se rascaba la parte de atrás de la rodilla con el dedo del medio durante una entrevista. Pero lo llamativo era el movimiento rítmico y en círculos que hacía a la perfección. Bella sintió que se mojaba más de la que ya estaba y se quedó viendo fijamente el gif. No salió de su letargo hasta que escuchó a Edward leer el comentario de ella. Se giró para mirarlo.

—«Ese dedo se mueve rítmicamente, está entrenado — Bella imagina ese dedo en el timbre de la cueva subacuática y…—. Mejor no sigo imaginando. Sino…» – Edward se detuvo pero Bella vio que sus ojos se movían leyendo para sí mismo y antes de mirarla volvió a mirar el gif —. Bella…

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—De seguro ahora piensas que soy una completa loca pervertida y que…

Las palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta cuando sintió sus tibias manos _allí_, en su clítoris. Al primero instante fue un simple roce antes de de apretarlo con el dedo índice y comenzar a dibujar círculos sobre él. Gimió y apoyando la parte trasera de su cabeza en el hombro de Edward, susurró débilmente su nombre y cerró los ojos. Ese cosquilleó placentero volvió y sintió como su intimidad ardía aún más.

—Así que te has imaginado mi dedo en el _timbre_ de tu _cueva subacuática_ — susurró con voz ronca al instante en que movía su cintura para adelante tratando de encontrar algo de alivio contra el trasero de su novia —. Espero no haberte decepcionado…

Los movimientos aumentaron de velocidad para ser más rápido que el que vieron en el blog. Podía sentir que su cuerpo era elevado en un espiral de deseo y ganas de explotar. Quería liberarse, llevaba su _frustración _desde hacía horas.

—Eres mejor de lo imaginado.

Sin más, Bella se puso de rodillas y se volteó para quedar frente a frente con Edward. Tan solo se miraron un instante para comprobar que el deseo era mutuo y sin más, se lanzaron sobre la boca del otro con desesperación. Parecía uno de esos besos de las películas viejas, desbocado y con deseoso amor, como el de dos amantes secretos. Pero gracias a Dios, ellos no eran amantes. Eran una pareja que estaba segura de que esa relación era para un futuro juntos hasta más allá de la muerte.

Edward no esperó más y deseoso de pasar al siguiente nivel, tumbó a Bella sobre el colchón y tiró sin querer la portátil al piso. Sin embargo, no se detuvieron haciendo caso omiso al posible desastre. Ella estaba muy ocupada sintiendo las codiciosas manos de su novio sobre su pálida piel expuesta. No sabía dónde había ido a parar la toalla, luego se ocuparía de ello. Desabotonó la camisa a cuadros en tonos azules y negro y la lanzó al piso seguida de la remera blanca mangas corta. Se sentía tan bien la piel caliente de Edward bajó las palmas de sus manos, tan suave. Amaba palpar cada suave musculo de su espalda y de sus brazos. Rompió el beso y comenzó a devorarle prácticamente el cuello sintiendo como su novio la imitaba. Pero él la mordió.

—Edward… — gimió, echando la cabeza para atrás invitándole a ocuparse de sus pechos.

Sintió su sonrisa contra la piel de sobre su clavícula haciéndola temblar de placer y luego todo lo que supo fue que él mundo desaparecía mientras sentía como su seno derecho era atendido por la boca de su novio y el otro con la mano. Pegó un gritito entre suspiros cuando le pellizcó suave pero duro al mismo tiempo el pezón izquierdo. Además, sentir su cálida lengua contra el otro para luego ser succionado, fue un látigo de placer en su intimidad. Lo único que pudo hacer fue buscar un poco de alivió y alzó las caderas para encontrar las de Edward. Ronroneó de placer cuando se frotó contra su dureza aún en sus pantalones.

—Bella, no seas una niña traviesa — le advirtió Edward sobre su piel húmeda haciéndola estremecer. Su aliento contra esa zona, la diferencia entre lo cálido y húmedo fue placentero.

—Yo soy una nena buena — su voz distorsionada por el placer, mostraba cuanto disfrutaba chocando su centro contra la ingle de él.

—¡Bella! — gimió Edward moviendo hacia delante para encontrarse con su centro.

Aprovechando ese momento de debilidad de su novio, hizo que rodaran para que ella quedara arriba. Se lamió los labios resecos y desabotonó el jean.

—Es que… — gimió mientras bajaba el jean y la ropa interior de Edward para que su erección quedase a su vista en todo su esplendor —, hay algo que necesita ser cabalgado y yo quiero ser quién lo haga.

Escuchó a Edward tragar saliva ante sus palabras pero cuando ella agarró su polla con su mano para quedar alineada a su centro, la poca timidez que quedaba se evaporó. Sintió su glande comenzar a abrirse paso entre sus labios vaginales.

—Entonces, cabálgame — sentenció con voz ronca y tomando a Bella por las caderas con sus manos, la hizo bajar de golpe. Ambos gimieron en voz alta.

Bella cerró los ojos ante el placer. Sentir a Edward dentro de ella sin ninguna barrera era algo que nunca podría explicar con palabras. Era algo absolutamente fuera de este mundo, cósmico. Hacer el amor con él era ya indescriptible. Deseó poder disfrutar un poco más de las sensaciones que le proporcionaba aquel acto físico tan íntimo pero su cuerpo tenía otros planes.

Se inclinó hacia atrás y apoyando sus manos en los muslos de Edward, comenzó a moverse pausadamente. Hacia delante y atrás, ondulando a su como hacía en sus tiempos de odalisca. Procuraba que el roce fuera lo máximo posible y apretó sus paredes vaginales como había leído en una historia, lo cual proporcionaba placer para ambos. Sonrió satisfecha al escuchar a Edward gemir y decir incoherencias.

Siguió con los movimientos provocando a su hombre, estaba jugando sucio. Lo estaba torturando y el juego de le volvió en contra cuando él comenzó a acariciar su hinchado clítoris de nuevo. Bella lloriqueó de placer y deseo terminar con la tortura cuanto antes pero no quería darse por vencida aún. Aguantó todo lo que puedo.

—Vamos, bebé, sabes qué _quieres_ — la incitó Edward y ella solo apretó los labios —. Bella, pequeña pervertida, _muévete_.

Oh, no. Edward no la había llamado así. Tal vez tenía una diferencia de edad siete años pero ella no era una «pequeña». Lo miró a través de sus pestañas.

—Pues esta _pequeña_, Edward Cullen, te va hacer gritar ahora — sentenció y apoyando sus manos sobre el pecho de él, comenzó a subir y bajar sobre su eje de forma brusca y rápida.

Entonces el vaivén de caderas comenzó a ser sincronizado y furioso. Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de sus cuerpos chocar, echando más leña al fuego, y sus gemidos cuyo volumen iban en aumento. Las manos de Edward trataban de abarcar todo lo que tenía a su alcance, acariciándole al plano abdomen, las caderas y los senos, los cuales apretaba y pellizcaba arrancando grititos de placer de Bella quien estaba perdida en el mar de placer del momento. Edward levantó su torso para quedar sentado y abrazó fuertemente a su pervertida personal.

—Bella, te amo tanto — susurró y comenzó a ayudarla con sus movimientos.

—Yo también… — quiso decir algo más pero no podía.

La burbuja que sentía en su bajo vientre comenzó a llegar a su límite de expansión y parecía no poder aguantar mucho. Pero no quería llegar sola al orgasmo, quería sentir a Edward derramarse en su interior cuando ella se corriese. Siempre le había gustado eso y lo quería ahora.

¡Además de pervertida, era una _golosa_!

—Edward — lo llamó, advirtiéndole con su tono de voz.

—No Bella, aguanta un poco más. Solo un poco más — le pidió, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello.

¡¿Acaso estaba loco? No podía aguantar tanto. No cuando su sexy cuerpo sudoroso se movía bajo ella ni cuando la abrazaba así y ni siquiera cuando escuchaba aquel sonido demasiado erótico y sensual que hacía sus cuerpos al encajar como dos piezas de un rompecabezas. No podría y no quería. Era imposible.

Tendría que recurrir a su plan B.

Movió una de sus manos hacia atrás y decididamente, agarró su escroto y lo apretó tres veces mientras se cerraba tanto como podía aguantando. Y, tratando de sonar sexy y femenina, le susurró al oído:

—Mmm, Edward…

Fue en ese momento que Edward dio una potente estocada, se tensó y se derramó dentro del vientre de Bella al instante que ella llegaba al orgasmo.

Ninguno dijo nada al llegar a la cima, tan solo se mantuvieron abrazados al otro por casi dos minutos tratando de recuperarse de aquel subida directa al cielo que les provocó el haber llegado los dos al mismo tiempo y que les había tomado de sorpresa. Estaban felices y satisfechos. Y muy enamorados.

Edward se dejó caer de espaldas, llevando se Bella con él en el proceso. Ninguno se movió por un buen rato.

—Eso fue «HiperEdOrgasmosMúltiples» — comentó Bella con una sonrisa.

El joven rió en silencio, dando por seguro que eso lo había sacado de ese blog acosador. Suspiró y guardaron silencio de nuevo.

—¿Me sigues queriendo igual que antes a pesar de ser una pervertida sin remedio? — le preguntó la joven, con timidez.

Había momentos en los que salía esa parte tímida e insegura, como aquel, que hacía que Edward se muriera de la ternura pero al mismo tiempo de la tristeza. Aún recordaba, la primera vez que la había conocido. Parecía tan segura y que no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran de ella. Sin embargo, bajo esa cáscara, estaba la chica miedosa e insegura de sí misma y de su futuro. Ella había avanzado con ese tema pero siempre quedaría algo de la vieja Bella de tan solo 17 años. Y la amaba tanto.

—Bueno… — movió la cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos con las cejas alzadas —, si prometes enseñar más de ese blog pervertido y cumplir tus deseos, te seguiré queriendo.

Bella, rió y le pegó suavemente en el pecho.

—¿Puedo pedirte algo? — le preguntó con su sonrisa canalla, haciéndola sonrojar.

—¿Qué? — le preguntó dudosa.

—Esta noche. Cabalga de nuevo.

Y la besó de lleno.

—Edward, hay unas chicas de la audiencia que me pidieron que te diera esto — le comentó Ellen y le entregó una imagen.

Bella observaba desde detrás de cámara.

Esa noche, Edward le había pedido que lo acompañara al show de Ellen DeGeneres y ella no pudo negarse. No después de la carita de perrito abandonado que había hecho. Estuvo nerviosa todo el camino de ida pero él la tranquilizó diciéndole que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Y ahí estaba, riendo por las ocurrentes preguntas de Ellen y las contestaciones de Edward.

—Vaya… - dijo su novio, mirando el papel.

—Edward, muestra el amor de tus fans. No seas tan desconsiderado — le dijo Ellen y señaló a las cámaras.

Edward rió y mostró una imagen de él vestido de mafioso. Era un photoshop y muy bien hecho. Las chicas de la tribuna pegaron gritos que parecían que estaban a punto de tener orgasmos espontáneos. Bella rió. Las entendía. Si ella pudiera, chillaría igual pero prefería hacerlo en su interior.

—¡Wow, que dulce! — exclamó Ellen tratando de no reír.

—Créeme cuando te digo que esto no es nada con lo que he llegado a ver antes — le aseguró Edward con una sonrisa. Se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Oh, ¿estás diciendo que hay peores? – le preguntó interesada —. Digo… ¿disfrazado de porrista, o algo así?

—¡Ojala! — rió se nuevo —. Hay unos photoshops peores, con cuerpos musculosos que parecen sementales… ¡con mi cara!

—¿Eres un semental?

Las chicas volvieron a chillar y hubo risas.

—No lo sé. Mi novia me mostró el blog — contó tranquilo.

Bella casi se desmaya cuando la cámara la enfocó a ella. ¡Dios, sentía su rostro hervir!

Bueno pero Bella siempre le miraba el lado bueno. Rió entre dientes mientras negaba al acordarse de su segundo secreto.

Los fics.

* * *

><p><strong>Esta idea surgió con el pensamiento: "Si Robert supiera de RobO…". Y el resto es historia.<strong>

**Fue divertido escribir esto y mi subconsciente me traicionaba porque a veces escribía en primera persona **–risas-.** Y la Beta me reto cuando se ve que pasé por alto algo de eso. Además, elegir cinco imágenes de las más de 500 que hay fue difícil, demasiado pero eso da una escusa para ver el blog de nuevo.**

**Por cierto, si quieren conocer este blog porque nunca lo han visto, ¡corran, porque no falta mucho para que cierre de nuevo! Eso sí, lleven un par de docenas de bragas nuevas porque no hay reembolso. **

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que sea realmente merecedor de este tributo al blog más pervertido del universo.**


End file.
